


Camp Snow II: Reunion

by Amirah_1



Series: Camp Snow saga [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is psycho, Ending not final, Fast pace and sudden death, Gore, Less parody more story than first, Mild yaoi scene, Pace is stupidly fast, References up the wazoo, Survivor girl Jack gets even, Swearing, Things go to shit after dark, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the infamous "Camp Snow Massacre", Camp Snow, rechristened Camp Forest Green, is back in business. Jack Frost, sole survivor of the massacre has come back to settle the score once and for all in this sequel to Camp Snow.<br/>Welcome to Camp Forest Green: You won't be coming home in one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Snow II: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.B).



> How to Train Your Dragon is added as the second fandom due to a Hiccup and Human Toothless cameo (and death).

There's a legend around here. A legend of a camp, and what happened there. It's since been bought, and fixed up to near perfection, all the cabins pristine and clean, the pipes repaired, and the blood cleared away. The only thing left was the house, a dark Victorian with gingerbread accents overlooking the swimmers lake, forbidden to campers and staff alike. It looms on it's hill, holding the essence of evil in its smouldering boams.  
The legends still go on, to this day, and attendance to the camp was low from it, as scared parents kept their children at home rather than send them to Camp Forest Green, formerly Camp Snow, and formerly Camp Rolling Hills before that, and Camp New Horizons before that. Why the name changes?  
Well, to cover up the murders, of course.  
Each year the camp was open, someone died horribly: back in ,98, a drowning, a little boy. The counselor's were too busy having sex on the porch behind the mess hall to pay attention to him, and the body wasn't found until the next day. Water snakes had since taken over it, and it was not an open casket funeral.  
The camp closed after, and events kept it closed on and off, through name changes and fix ups, but the bloodshed kept on.  
Finally, Camp Snow's massacre kept the campgrounds closed for two years: the only known survivor, a Jackson N. Frost, refused to speak of the incident, only averting his eyes and stammering about Bunnymund's dark past.  
E. Aster Bun, head of the camp and current owner, refused to ever talk about "The Camp Snow Massacres" as the papers dubbed it, saying it was a robber. A scar across his face pulled one up upwards slightly, his mouth's outer edge seeming to always be grinning at you. He said the robber had sliced him with a knife, and that when he'd pulled it away to try to fend off his attacker, Jack had come in and assumed the very worst without checking to see what was going on, jumping out a window "Like a damned googie, really." he always said.  
The truth was much darker, but we'll get to that later.  
***  
The day was bright and sunny, and the campers ran around the fields like the little assholes they were, making Hiccup groan loudly, wanting the day to end already so he could go back to his cabin and be alone with Toothless, his cabin mate and seasonal lover. Toothless was great in bed, and Hiccup wanted nothing more than to run across the fields then and there and hump his like a little frou frou dog in heat.  
But, rules were rules, and god forbid the little buggers figure out a penis does more than piss: there'd be orgies everywhere.  
The day dragged on slowly, and finally at campfire Hiccup and Toothless sat farther back from the rest of the group, hugging and gently groping each other in the darkness. The kids were telling retarded "ghost" stories, and trying to scare the shit out of each other. Just as Toothless's calloused hand slid into his camp shorts and gripped him, Hiccup heard the head counselor, Angela, start in with the more popular ghost story, The Summer of Blood.  
"It happened right here...two years ago, tonight." Angela began solemnly, her eyes glittering in the flickering firelight, her dark, frizzy hair framing her face and making it look ghostly in the dim moonlight. Hiccup smothered a moan at Toothless's touch, and leaned in to listen.  
"This guy...Jason.. he was just a counselor, a geeky kid everyone pretty much ignored. There was a big party for all the counselor's, and he went, hoping someone would notice him for once. But they ignored him again, as always. He left.." She paused for dramatic intent, "Before the screams started. He ran back, but he was too late: everyone was dead, slaughtered by the head counselor, Barry."  
Hiccup arched his hips, pushing Toothless off, who grunted. "Hicc..no...I need.."  
"You need to calm down, buster..the kids are right over there. Come on..let's go back to the cabin. Tomorrow's that goddamn anniversary supper, and we're gonna have to be up early. you know fucking well Angela doesn't do shit."  
Toothless stood, wiping off his ass and zipping his jeans with a grunt. "Pamela might help." He said, as Hiccup started off without looking back, as usual the leader and general inpatient waiter.  
"That bitch couldn't help a horse find its own ballsack, am I right?"  
He heard nothing but the crickets chirping. He looked back, confused. "Toothless?"  
A figure was standing on the path, and Hiccup walked towards it, noticing Toothless's mohawk. "Bud, you scared me there.."  
The moon came out from behind the clouds, and Hiccup screamed as he saw Toothless's lifeless eye, one dangling on his cheek, torn clear from his head. Ropes held him to the tree limb like a ghastly puppet..no..not ropes...  
Hiccup took off running when he saw the bloody ropes were connected to Toothless's gut.  
By now the campfire was over, and everyone had pretty much gone back, so Hiccup's cries fell on deaf ears, as he tried to get to the main cabin block. Someone tackled him, and he felt the blade draw across his neck as everything went dark.  
***  
The past two years had not been kind to Jack: therapy could only go so far when you lived every day in fear that a killer was coming back for you to finish his macabre work from a summer camp slaughter.  
When the letter came, he knew he had to go to this reunion...a reunion for the dead. He was the survivor, the last one alive, the living.. to avenge the dead. T, Nicholas, Sophie... and anyone else that psycho had taken out. He had to end the nightmare, and put the ghosts of Camp Snow to rest for good.  
The car ride took two days, and when he finally arrived, he felt ill at seeing the place: the faux totem pole welcome sign, the rolling fields leading to a cabin block, and the old house looming on a weedy hill overlooking it all like a fallen idol to a fallen god of death...  
It was sickening.  
He took a breath, and drove into the TenderFeet parking, ready to face the nightmare again, for good.  
***  
The day passed slowly, dragging through introductions and meeting a few counselors who constantly said "Others were coming soon". There were no others: Jack had been the only survivor of the massacre. This "reunion" was a trap, and a badly staged one at that. Bun might not have appeared yet, but Jack knew those closed shutters hid the truth behind what happened there two years before.  
Campfire finally camer, and Jack sat quietly, watching the flames dance over the logs in dying embers of light, listening to the stories the campers told. One started to tell of the "Summer of Blood", and Jack felt offended. "That's not what happened even slightly." He said, looking at everyone who had turned to stare with a calm face, lest they worry. His therapist always said meet worried faces with a calm one, and things will even out.  
"Well, then what DID happen, smart guy?" The girl, a 13 year old with big braces and even bigger overbite, squeaked, "Were you there?"  
"As a matter of fact, little girl.." Jack said, standing, "I was."  
He stared into the fire as he spoke, knowing he had everyone's full attention. He told everything: the party, the slaughter, the house, the corpse of Mrs. Bates, and his escape by water. "...and he might still be here, to this day."  
Everyone pretty much stared silently, not sure how to reply. Someone suddenly throwing a severed head onto the flames broke the mood, the hair catching fire in a flaming mohawk.  
"Oh my god, it's Toothless!" Angela shrieked, covering her mouth in horror. With a whistling noise, her head rocked back, the thrown knife lodged right between her eyes. As the body crumpled, jittering in its death movements, Jack herded the kids to the cabins. "Go, go now! Lock the doors! Run!" He screamed, as a knife whisked off three of Bill's finger's, and another counselor fell with an eye gouged out from a hunting knife. Who ever was throwing knives had impeccable aim, and deadly intent.  
Jack stood in the center of the fire, and the knives ceased. Bill whimpered quietly on the ground.  
"Bun." Jack said, loud enough for the echo to reach the trees. "Why now? You waited two years... two years, Bun, for this? To kill a teenage girl?" He cast a glance at Angela's stilled form, and swallowed, stepping forward. "If you want another victim, take me. Take me, but leave these people in peace."  
There was silence, then a whistle: Bill shuddered as the knife quivered in his face, blood splashing the dirt as he collapsed. Jack drew the gun he'd concealed under his shirt, and fired. "Goddamn you, Bunny!" He screamed, the bullets striking a fleeing figure.  
This time, the figure wasn't on target, the knives clattering uselessly to the dirt, as Jack fired off another round, hitting the figure's shoulder. A curse made Jack realize it was a male, as he tracked him across the field, the house dark except for one light in an upper window... the same one he'd jumped through on the lake side, the room flickering with candle light.  
He held back a second on the threshold of the house after catching a glimpse of the figure ducking inside, but took a breath and burst in, taking the rotted stairs two at a time to the second story, breaking down the door of the bedroom with a swift kick to the knob.  
Flies filled the room, and Jack gagged to see the rotted remains of not only a male counselor, but what appeared to be the heads of the friends Jack once knew, propped on a low table surrounded by candles.  
"Hello, Jack.." A familiar voice croaked, as the door slammed shut. Jack whirled to see Bun, blood pouring freely from his shot arm and one hole riddle ear. "What brings you to camp this year?" He grinned, through blood stained teeth.  
"Y..you...PSYCHO.." Jack gasped out, stepping back.  
Bun grinned, chewing a finger. "Thank you, that's very sweet." He smiled, tipping a wink. "But I don't fuck on a first date..heh heh.."  
Jack took a shot: the sound echoed as Bun fell to his knees, blood oozing from his chest. "Jesus.." He grunted, his breath whistling.  
Jack knelt in front of him, and put the gun directly to his head.  
Bun looked at him, nose quivering, seeing the hate in his eyes. "you're no better than me, Jack, not better at all if you do it."  
Jack smirked. "I'll take my fucking chances."  
He pulled the trigger.  
***  
The papers talked about nothing else the next day: a former counselor had come for the reunion and gone psycho on everyone, slaughtering five people and shooting the camp owner repeatedly. An attempt to shoot his brains out luckily failed, and he was able to over power the attacker.  
"The guy's a nutcase, destroying my camp like this... those poor kids... god.." Bun had said, ear bandaged and arm in a sling. "I hope he gets the chair, the bastard."  
When asked if the camp was going to reopen, Bun had smiled. "Someday. I'm going to let it all cool off for now, but someday.." He laughed. "someday I'll be right back in business again."  
THE END.......?


End file.
